Elanor the Fair & her quest for a Starry Ending
by Pyshcodelic-Pixie
Summary: What story would you like Elanor? asked Sam Gamgee with a smile. Oo, the one with the Elves & that Star & all those tears and... Sam laughed. Alrite, alrite.
1. The poem that started it all off

_A very meaningful poem that is very special to me. I wrote it for my cousins funeral a few years ago and recently when I was looking through my old writings I found it and found it fitted in very well with the Silmarillion. I suppose it could be intended as a Noldo Poem. Please R&R!_

* * *

The star of mercy,

The star of grace,

Shall lead thy heart to it's resting place,

No sacrifice is needed to see,

The wax and wane of a great journey,

Light that fears no dark,

_Light that fears no dark._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed and appreciated it! pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE leave a revioew ! pretty please?_


	2. Mr Frodo was the mo' famousest Hobbit

_hey everyone, this is the second part of my story...glad you likes the poem at the beginning. I was going to write a serious story with Elves on their way to Valinor but I thought heck, sd it... I'll do a humour fic with Rosie, Sam and lil' Elanor the Fair. They all look so prettyful precious. :D:D If you like it REVIEW! and if your mad enough not to review anyway so i can rectify what you don't like unless I like that bit then I'll just stick my tongue out at you;);)_

* * *

"...and that's why Frodo was the most famousest of Hobbits though if you ask him he'd tell you he would got far without Samwise the Brave." Sam finished for the thousendth time. Elanor and Frodo sat on the floor infront of the hirth listening intently. Young Elanor jumped up when he'd stopped talking and took hold of his arm. The blonde curls on her head bobbing up and down.

"Wow, did you really go all the way to Mordor and back with Uncle Frodo?" she asked while bouncing on the spot. Frodo was scrambling to his feet unsteadily to ask his Papa a question too.

"Aye ma' girl." Sam said matter of factly. His daughter released her grip and mouthed the word wow. Poor Frodo fell over and his bottom lip started to quiver so Sam got up out of his arm chair and picked him up and 'plonked' him on his lap when he sat back down. Elanor had more questions.

"The elves were very pretty, wernn't they?" before Sam could answer Elanor continued to speak. "Why did _all _of them have to go far far away with Uncle Frodo Papa?" Sam smiled, his keen daughter had obviously inherited her father's love of elves and wanted to know more but Sam put his finger on her lips to silence her. He cradled Frodo in his arms.

"They havn't all gone Elanor." Sam said matter of factly. At this his sweet daughter bounced up and done eratically, squealling with delight. Sam made a 'shhhhh' noise.

"Shhhh Elanor you know your Mother doesn't like you being noisy when your baby sister Rose is sleeping." Elanor looked at her feet sadly before saying in a meloncholy voice,

"Sowwy Papa." She then sat back down but the droppiness didn't leave her slight frame. Sam smiled meekly at her before asking his son what he'd like to know about next as it was his turn.

"T-t, the Elvish one?" Frodo asked in a quiet mousy voice. Sam sighed and frowned. He didn't know which one Frodo meant. Impatient as she was Elanor couldn't wait for her father to figur it out.

"The _Star _Story Papa." She said synically pouting. Sam laughed merrily, he could never say no to his daughter with her angelic face.

"Of course," he said as his set Frodo back on the rug next to his sister. He then leant back in his chair and stared into the fire as if seeing the story unfold before him.

_Long, long ago before hobbitses had even been heard of, a group of Elves called the Noldor had many beautiful kingdoms in a land called Beleriand._

"Where _is _Bellaland?" Elanor interupted, with her head cocked to one side sweetly. Sam sighed and shook his head knowingly.

"Beleriand? It used to be over the mountains to the west of here; Ered Luin...but it gone now, all gone." Elanor was gazing at him as he answered her question but at his answer she folded her arms.

"That's not very nice is it?"

"No ma' girl. It ain't."

_Middle Earth wasn't their original homeland. This you have to keep in mind though. They came from a magical land across the see called the Undying Lands where the Valar rule with the help of the Maia. The Noldor were exiled from their homeland because...well that's another tale. But the point I trying to make is that they really loved that place. They did like Middle Earth but most of these Elves spent the rest of their lives yearning for their familes 'n' that._

_For thousands of years they stayed here dealing with harsh realities and fighting wars all the time dieing needlessly, until one man called Earendil dared to build a boat and sail across the sea to plead with the Valar for help and relief from their torments. They were soooo impressed with him that they um...well...urgh,_

"What's the matter Daddy?" Elanor asked in her flowery voice.

"O, it's nothing. Well I'm 'fraid I dunno how to explain the next bit."

"Why?"

"Um..."

"Why?" she implored.

"Well, I've kinda..." what was said after was barely audible, so Elanor folded her arms and wrinkled her nose while Frodo just sat there mesmerised by the thought of Elves and seas and Valar.

"Daddy..." O! That voice! That voice could make Samwise Gamgee go there and back again a tousand times over.

"I'm sorry Elanor...Frodo. I'm afraid I've forgotten the rest. Y'see at the time, in Rivendell, when this elf was telling me the story I was so concerned about Mr. Frodo that when I heard he was waking up I ran to him straight away...I never got the chance to ask what the ending was." Frodo's eyes drooped and the colour drained from his face.

"It doesn't matter Papa, I'll make the rest up myself!" Frodo was such a thought hobbit. Sam smiled at his little son. Elanor frowned before snapping at her younger brother.

"O no you won't Frodo Gardner Gamgee!" Frodo's mouth hung open like a goldfish, Sam meanwhile looked over his shoulder to see if his wife was coming. She wasn't.

"And why can't he Elanor Gamgee?" Sam asked in the sternest voice he could muster, which wasn't very imposing it has to be said. Elanor stood up and faced her father with her hands on her hips.

"Because _I'm _going to find out for you Daddy." At the seriousness that covered his daughter's pretty face Sam had to admire the little ladies mind...just like her mother, he thought. A beautiful laugh filled his pointed ears and he saw his wife, his Rosie walk through the circular door with baby Rose perched on her hip.

"And how are you going to do that my sweet?" she asked her daughter in her musical voice. Sam got up and put his arm around his wife before kissing her cheek and smiling at the tiny babe in her arms. Rosie passed the littlin' to him before going to stand next to Elanor.

"Well, daddy said that all the elves have not gone. So I'll go find them and ask them." As Sam saw the two together he suddenly realised that his little Elanor was a miniature of her mother, save that Elanor's features were more Elven that Hobbit-like. Elanor's parents laughed happily at their darling girl's determination. Rosie leant down and kissed the top of her eldest child's golden head before scooping up Frodo in her arms as he sucked his pert little thumb.

"I'm sure you will my love, I'm sure you will."

_

* * *

Well I hoped you emjoyed that little scene. I really like writing it. I always picture Sam spoiling all his children but Elanor especially because she is very elf-like, and as you already know he loves and is fascinated by elves. Should I write another chapter as an epilougue to Elanor the Fair's Quest?To see if she does find out exactly what Earendil has to do with the star poem?...Review please!_


End file.
